Exposed
by the-badguy-or-hero
Summary: The Cullens are moving and just when they think they are safe in their new home, they came by the Sohmas. Will they keep their secret from each other? Or will they all get EXPOSED?
1. The Beginning

I'm done editting the story! Thanks for waiting a long time to read this! Sorry for taking so long to re-write this!

START

Yuki's POV

This is it! The day our new neighbors are arriving. We haven't given much thought to visiting them but Tohru came up with the idea so we all agreed to visit. We didn't let Shigure go with us though. He had some business to do.

We walked together near our new neighbor's home. At least that's what we think. We are about a kilometer or two from our house. Suddenly, we met a road splitting into two directions.

" Damn rat! Are you even sure this is the right way?" Kyo said, eyeing the map I was holding, " Give it to me!" He started to jolt at me, reaching for the map.

" Just hold on! Let me think this through!" I said and looked at the map again.

" Damn rat! I said give it to me! I don't think you even know how to read maps!"

_Stubborn cat!_ I thought and got a hold of him.

" I'll really kill you this time!" He said and threw a punch. I dodged.

" What the?" He threw a punch again but he missed.

" You need to work on your aim..." I said and threw him a few yards away. He wiped his nose and mumbled something I didn't understand. After a while, it started to rain.

" Hey there! It's raining out here. Aren't you supposed to be inside?" a girl holding an umbrella said. Beside her was a blonde haired boy.

" Oh, we were just on our way to our new neighbor's house." Tohru said eagerly.

" Oh, you must mean us. I'm Alice and this is Jasper. We're your new neighbors." Jasper just waved and half-smiled, " Actually, you've only seen 2 of the 10 of us... So, you are...?"

" Tohru! Tohru Honda! And this is Yuki- kun and Kyo-kun is over there." Tohru said with a smile on her face. Alice smiled back.

" Nice to meet you, Tohru!" Alice said, " Come! I'll show you to our home!"

Edward's POV

" Alice? Jasper? Where did you go?" I asked, when I heard her come through the front door.

" I went for a walk with Jasper!" She said, throwing her arms up in the air as she came in with Jasper along with two boys and a girl, three of them soaking wet. Jasper just went straight past me and went upstairs.

" They are our neighbors. They came here to welcome us!" Alice said. The same minute, Jasper came back with clean towels and gave one to each of our neighbors.

" I see..." I said.

" Hey, Alice! Where'd you go?" Bella said then stopped in the middle of the staircase. She looked at our neighbors and back at Alice. Then the next minute, she walked down cautiously to my side.

" They are our neighbors... Just so you know, Bella..." Alice said then smiled. Bella looked at me then said " Oh..."

" Guess we have to introduce ourselves... Hi! I'm Bella and this is Edward." I just waved. Then from upstairs, someone gasped but stopped. We all looked up and saw Joanne, our new member of our coven. She's almost half a century old but Emmett still teases her as the 'newbie'. From all those years, I think she's used to it. Jasper calmed her down and the next second, she came down with a smile on her face.

" Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Joanne. You're...?"

" Oh, Tohru! And this is Yuki-kun and Kyo. We just came to visit." Yuki stared at Joanne but then shook his head.

_Could it be? No... It's impossible..._ Yuki's thoughts trailed off.

" Why not offer them a seat? They must be tired from the walk coming here." Esme said, coming from the kitchen, " Hi, I'm Esme." She greeted them with a warm smile and offered them a seat.

" Oh, no. We should be going. It's getting late." Yuki said.

" Oh, time for you to go? You just came!" Carlisle said coming from the front door. He smiled and took out his hand. Yuki shook his hand, " Nice to meet you. Carlisle here."

" Oh! Nice to meet you too! Yes, we should go. It's really getting late." Tohru said and waved goodbye. We showed them the way out and watched them go until we couldn't see them anymore. We got back in and Jasper sat down and sighed a sigh of relief.

" Wow! Some neighbors we have here. We've got to be more careful around here." Jasper said.

" Did you see how Yuki stared at Joanne like that?" I said.

" I know! But I'm sure you know since you could read his mind..."

" I did but he didn't make any sense..."

_What did he mean by that? _I thought.

Shigure's POV

" Hey there! Did you meet them? The new neighbors?" I asked the three of them when they came back.

" Yup, we did! They all seem so nice!" Tohru answered, " I better go prepare our dinner!" she said and headed to the kitchen.

" I'm going up!" Kyo said and stomped up the stairs.

_Silly Kyo... Doesn't he ever go up more quietly?_ I thought. After a while, Yuki passed by me and sat right across from me, deep in thought.

" What's up? Something bothering you?" I said while reading the newspaper. He hesitated for a minute. I looked up from my newspaper and saw him shook his head.

" It's nothing..." he said then looked away.

" Come on, you should tell me. Maybe we could work out something..." I said and gave him a wink.

" Work out something? Like you can with that lecherous brain of yours..." He looked at me in the corner of his eye. I'm blinked twice and sighed.

" Oh well, I tried anyway..." I said and went back to reading. We were silent for quite a while when he suddenly sighed.

" Fine... I'll tell you. It's about our new neighbors. ONE of our new neighbors actually..." he said.

" What about it?" I asked, not looking up.

" Her name's Joanne and she seems... oddly familiar. It's as if I've seen her somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it..." he said then chuckled, " I'm hoping that you still understand what I'm saying...?"

" Yeah, yeah... I understand you. I'm just wondering. If you've seen her before, then shouldn't she be from here instead of coming from another province or country even?"

" I don't know... " he said and stood up.

" Where are you going?"

" I'm going for a walk."

" But it's raining outside. You could get sick."

" I just need to think... I'll come back when the rain gets stronger." he said then left.

Hmm... What's he up to?

END


	2. SOHMA

START

Kyo's POV

" Hurry up, Kyo! You don't want to be late for school, would you?", Shigure said, " Tohru would be worried, too."

" I'm coming! I'm coming! Sheesh! What's a cat gotta do to get a life around here?!?" I said. Instead of using the stairs, I leaped down the window to the backyard and ran to the front porch. I passed by Shigure waiting at the stairs. Shock came through his face.

" How did you? Where did you? Huh?" Shigure scratched his head, but then he shrugged and mumbled " Cats...".

" Took you long enough." Yuki said and started to walk.

" WHAT'S THAT?!?!? YOU WANNA FIGHT, RATBOY?!?"

" Oh please... Don't waste your breath for this...."

" Please stop!" Tohru said.

" DON'T MESS WITH US!!!!" I shouted at her. Then silence filled the air. Tohru backed away as far as possible.

" I-I didn't mean to-" I started to say but she started to laugh.

" It's okay! I know you didn't mean to do it!" She took my hand and squezzed it a little, " I know you didn't mean to..."

" Hey there!" A familiar voice called. We turned to where the voice came from and saw Alice with her siblings. She was waving at us, a big smile on her face. Jasper beside her, Bella and Edward following her. And there's this bulky dude with a blonde haired girl. Who are they?

Edward's POV

While walking to school, we saw Tohru, Kyo and Yuki at a distance. Tohru was backing away from Kyo while he reached out to her.

" Hey there!" Alice greeted them. She waved like a child while holding Jasper's hand, " I'm guessing that you haven't known Emmett and Rosalie yet so... Emmett, Rosalie, this is Tohru, Kyo and Yuki! And vice versa!"

" 'Sup?" Emmett said.

" Hi...?" Was all Rosalie said.

" Come on! Let's walk to school together!" Alice said, tugging Jasper by the arm. I wrapped an arm around Bella and kissed her softly on the lips.

" Isn't she your sister?" Yuki asked.

" Well, not by blood.", Alice said. " You see, our parents are in their early twenties. So we're all adopted. This is Bella Masen, Joanne Sohma, Edward, Emmett and I are Cullens and Rosalie and Jasper are Hale's"

" Sohma? With an H or without?" Yuki asked.

" With an H. S-O-H-M-A. Sohma." Joanne replied.

" That's strange. We're also Sohmas. With an H..." Kyo said scratching his head.

" Could it be possible that you're our cousin?" Yuki asked.

" Maybe... but I don't know because I haven't seen you before. And if I am your cousin, I would be with you right now instead of being adopted by Carlisle." Joanne said in a as-a-matter-of-factly way.

" She does have a point." I said, hugging Joanne with my free hand and smiling at them, " If she were your cousin, she would be with you right now." I looked at Joanne, " You're so smart! That's why you're my favorite sister!"

" Hey! How about me?" Alice pouted and crossed her arms.

" Hey! I can have two favorite sisters!" I said and let her join our hug.

After awhile, Alice suddenly crouched down to the ground.

" Alice?" Bella said, trying to get Alice back to the real world.

" Is there something wrong?" Tohru said worriedly.

" No... Uh. She.. Uh... She's just dramatic! That's all!" Bella answered and smiled.

" Alice? Alice??" Jasper shook her.

" Oh no..." Alice breathed out.

END


	3. Alice's Vision

START

Joanne's POV

" Alice! Alice, are you okay?" Jasper said.

" Joanne..." Alice said. Edward stiffened at her vision. Bella looked at Edward, wishing she could see what Alice's vision was.

" Is everything okay? Is she hurt?" Tohru said.

" Yeah! Yeah, she's fine... Uhmm, why don't you go ahead with Rosalie and Emmett while we take care of Alice?" Bella offered. Tohru looked up at Kyo who just shrugged.

" Okay then..." Tohru left with Kyo beside her.

" Is she going to be okay?" Bella asked Edward. He nodded. Then Alice shook her head and looked up at me with a worried look on her face.

" Joanne... You're going to be found out..." Alice looked down.

" Found out for what?" Yuki suddenly said. We all stiffened then turned to see Yuki, his head tilted to the side.

" Oh! It's nothing!" Bella said and grinned at him. Yuki stared at them then shrugged.

" Are you okay?" Yuki said, looking at Alice.

" Yup! I'm perfectly fine!" Alice grinned, with no hint of worry.

" Okay... Let's go then. We're going to be late."

~Much Later~

During lunch break, I decided to go for a walk since Alice wouldn't stop babbling about fashion. Fashion is not my thing. I went out to the school grounds and went beside the nearest tree. I laid my hand on the bark and looked up to see the leaves fall. Then at the corner of my eye, I saw something or SOMEONE move. I stopped and looked to my right. I saw him. Yuki not far from me. He sat under a tree, staring at me. Our eyes locked for a moment then I looked away, I could have blushed but I couldn't. I heard footsteps come toward me then stopped.

" Hi Joanne..." He greeted. I stiffened but composed myself. I turned to his direction and waved.

" Why are you alone?"

" I wouldn't consider myself alone anymore since you're here. But..." I sighed, " I just went for a stroll. Alice is kinda annoying, you know, all those fashion tips she's talking about. Not my thing. Trust me, you do not want to stay with her for too long." I giggled at the thought of it then stared back at the tree.

" Oh... I see."

" Yuki-sempai!" Someone called. " Uh-oh. Gotta run! Nice to talk to you!" He said then ran to the school building. He looked back one last time and, with no reason at all, I smiled back.

Shigure's POV

" You know what? I just noticed something... Do you read the newspaper the whole day?" Yuki said. I looked up and saw him leaning on the doorway, arms crossed in front of him.

" Why are you here?" I asked, warily.

" Decided to borrow some books from you..." He browsed through my shelves. I just shrugged then went back to what I was reading.

" You never told me you had a book of our ancestors..." Yuki suddenly said.

" Didn't think you'd be interested in it..."

" Now I am!" He said. I looked back up but he was gone.

_Am I imagining this or did he really get that book from my shelf?_ I thought.

Yuki's POV

I took Shigure's book to my room. I shut and locked the door, and turned off all the lights except for the lamp on my desk. I put the book down and brushed off the dust on it.

_This is one dusty book...!_ I thought as I flipped through the pages. I browsed through it until I found what I was looking for.

**_Joanne Sohma_**_  
_

I knew she looked familiar to me! I remembered seeing her picture years ago in Akito's copy of this book. After I read a few paragraphs, I heard a low rustle coming from outside. I stood up and looked out the window but nothing or no one's there. I stood there for a minute and thought about what I read so far.

_Impossible..._ I thought.

END


	4. Who are you?

START

Joanne's POV

As I was getting ready for school, Emmett came by. He stopped then leaned on the doorway of my room. He smugged then rolled his eyes.

" Why so glum, chum?" he said. I ignored his comment. Instead, I got my books and was about to walk around him when he blocked my way.

" Excuse me?" I said then tried to walk around him the other way. But he still blocked me.

" I'm serious." he said. I examined his face then shook my head.

" I don't know what you're talking about..." I did another attempt to walk around him but he blocked me... Again.

" You're thinking of something and I think I know what it is!" he lifted a finger at me.

" Oh really?" I put my hands on my hips, " Fine... If you know what I'm thinking... You better act fast!"

" Huh?"

I shrugged. " You asked for it! Mom!"

" Emmett! You better fet out of Joanne's way! Don't cause any more trouble!" Esme said. Emmett gave me a dirty look.

" You'll regret this, little sister. You. Will. Regret. This!" he didn't move.

" EMMETT!"

" All right! All right!" He stomped to his room and dashed down the stairs the next second.

" Show-off!" I said. Everyone heard me and laughed except Emmett. We all said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme then set off for school. On the way, we passed by Tohru, Yuki and Kyo.

" Hey there, guys!" Tohru waved.

" Hi!" Bella waved back.

" 'Sup?" Emmett said to Kyo. Kyo hesitated then looked at me. The same second, I looked away from his gaze. Jasper saw me and looked at me with an Is-something-wrong? face. I just shook my head then he smiled, nodded and went back to the conversation. I looked around and stopped to see Yuki staring at me. He blinked then looked away.

Yuki's POV

Classes went by fast and before I knew it, it was already lunch break. After eating, I decided to go out to the school yard again. I was hoping to find Joanne there. When I got there, I caught sight of her under the tree, her palm firmly pressed on the trunk.

" Joanne?" I called. She looked up and smiled.

" Hm? Something you want to tell me?" she said still smiling warmly.

" Yeah... Uh... You see.... Umm..." I sighed, " Okay, this may sound weird but, who are you, really?"

" I'm... Joanne Sohma. Who else?" she giggled.

" Because... I researched about you and well... I figured that you could explain why you-" she hushed me.

" Shh.... I get it." she sighed, " Okay... Spit it. What do you know about me?"

" You have a mother named Joanna, she's American. You're half-American. Your parents got in an accident so your father's parents took care of you. And when you were 17 you-" Again, she stopped me.

" Stop. Okay, so you know me. Quite a lot. Even though it took you just one book to know me... What do you want to know?"

" I want to know who you really are... Wait. How did you know I used a book?" I asked. She bit her lip.

" I think you'll understand once I answer your first question..." She told me to move back a little and I followed.

" Watch..." She said. She put her palm on the tree then the next minute, crushed it. I stood there in disbelief then looked at her.

" See that? I call it the V Hand Crusher!" she giggled.

" What's the V?"

" You'll find out soon enough!" She winked, " Here... Watch this..."

She looked up to the sky. the clouds moved unexpectedly and the sunlight shone down. Joanne lifted her hand and exposed it to the sunlight. I watched as her hand started to shine like diamonds.

" Impossible..." I breathed out.

" Got any ideas yet?"

I thought. V?.... Vampire? I hesitated but tried anyway.

" A vampire?" I said.

" Wow! You're smart!" she said. She looked around then put her hands on my shoulders, " Don't tell anyone about this and I mean ANYONE. Not even Edward or Bella or.... Just don't tell!"

" You're the only vampire in your family?"

" No... Everyone in my family is... It's just that they're going to kill me if they found out you know about us... You could get hurt and I don't want that..." She put down her hands, " I don't want to cause any more trouble to you humans."

We locked eyes for a moment then she suddenly stepped back.

" I'm sorry... You must have space issues..." She half-smiled.

" Oh, I'm not claustrophobic." I smiled back.

" Great! 'Cause Emmett's got claustrophobia and... GOD! He screams LOUD like a little girl when you're alone with him in a small, closed room. Except with Rosalie of course... She's like his soul mate or something..." She shrugged and we both laughed at the thought of it. Then we fell silent.

" Ah! Since... I told you about us. It's your turn to do me a favor!" She said, breaking the silence.

" Sounds fair. What's the favor?"

" Hmm... I'll think about it..."

" So you spied on me last night?"

" Sorta..." she grinned, " Couldn't help it... And besides, I wanted to find out if what Alice said was true."

" What's true?"

" She said that someone's going to find out about me... You know, the whole I'm-a-Sohma thing... Alice can see the future..."

" So that's why it seems like she didn't feel well yesterday..."

" Yup! She was seeing the future." She turned her head, " Uh-oh... I think you better hide..."

" Why?"

" Your fanclub is coming..."

I followed her gaze. " There's nothing there...."

" Really?" She said. Then suddenly, the fanclub appeared at a distance.

" How did you-"

" I'll tell you. But first, hide!" I did what I was told. I hid behind the bushes until _my_ fanclub ran past us. I hid there for 10 more seconds just to make sure they're gone then got up and dusted off the leaves.

" We, vampires, can hear far away. Just so you know..." She said and grinned, "We also have a great sense of smell and we can see in the dark. No matter how dark it is, we can still see very clearly."

" I see... Do you have any special ability just like Alice?"

" No, I don't. Though some of us do like Edward, he could read minds and Jasper can control other people's emotions." Then after a while, the bell rang.

" We better get back. Oh yeah, don't think about this when we get back at our classroom."

END


	5. Black Haru's back!

START

~1 and a half month later~

Alice's POV

" Lunch is served!" Arisa said and started to dig in. She really loves to eat. I don't get why people get away from her during lunch, though. I turned to Edward. He just gave a signal, telling me that he will tell later.

" Hey!" Arisa got our attention, " Why aren't you guys eating?"

" Oh, we eat very heavy breakfasts in the morning, so we're full right now." Edward answered and smiled. Then some boy with blond hair and a bunny bag barged in our classroom.

" Hey! Come quick! Something terrible has happe- Oh! Sushi!" he said, running to our direction. Wow! He gets distracted easily.

" What were you guys talking about?" he asked.

" We were just talking about food… Sorta." Arisa said.

" Oh! Fooooood! I wa-"

" Beat it, bunny boy! This is our territory! Get out!" Kyo said.

" Wait!" Edward called, " Momiji? Momiji, right?"

" How did you know my name?" Momiji asked, puzzled. Edward froze then looked for some evidence on where he got Momiji's name.

" Um, you have a nametag on your bag"

" Oh, Okay! What is it, then?"

Then Yuki came followed by Joanne. They just came from a student council meeting.(Joanne's the treasurer, by the way)

" What's going on?" Yuki asked.

" Oh, nothing!" Momiji answered.

" But you just said something terrible happened." Edward recalled, " What is it?"

" Oh, right! Black Haru's back! He just trashed the classroom so he might be walking around in the school grounds looking for someone to fight him. I was supposed to tell you but I got distracted!" Momiji said, full of joy.

" What?! You could have just told us if you don't get distracted easily!" Kyo said, heading for the door. Then suddenly a black and white haired guy appeared, running while throwing a punch toward Edward. Edward caught his punch then carried him up. Students around us awed with delight, whispering to each other on how strong Edward is.

" Put me down, punk!" the guy said, " Why not just fight me? Than just throw me in the air?" Edward put him down but still held a grip of him.

" Calm down, Haru. You're making things hard for us." Yuki said.

" Oh! Is the 'prince' worried? If you want it to be easier why not just expose ourselves? Let them find out!" he yelled.

" Shut yer trap, damn bovine!" Kyo yelled back, stepping close to Haru. Then Joanne came with a bucket of water and poured it on Haru and Kyo. Yuki stared at Joanne. He must be thinking on how strong she is, just like Edward.

" Huh... How were you able to lift that bucket-full of water?" he said, calming down.

" Uh... Lifting weights?" Joanne answered, " Anyways, are you feeling okay now?"

" Yeah, thanks." Then he walked out of the classroom. Joanne, too, went out of the classroom, but I assume that she's going to the maintenance's room to return the bucket that she just borrowed.

" Is he going to be okay?" Tohru asked.

" I'll go talk to him. And don't worry, I don't think he will thrash around anymore." Yuki said then looked for Haru.

" Yuki's the best person to handle him right now." Momiji said.

" Why is that?" Edward asked.

" Yuki is sort of like Haru's 'first love', as he says it." Momiji answered.

" I see." Edward said, thoughtfully.

Yuki's POV

I looked for Haru around the school and found him staring at his classroom, which is now empty.

" What are you doing?" I asked him.

" I thought of picking up the mess I made but looks like it's cleaned up already. Huh. So I was right after all, fairies must exist." he answered.

" Not exactly. I think that your classmates cleaned this up, not fairies." I told him, " But forget that, Ha-"

" Hey Yuki. You like Joanne… right? Why not tell her how you feel about her?" Haru said.

" What's wrong with you? Forget my problems! My problems aren't important right now! What I'm concerned about is you!" I said, half yelling, " You're always like this. Thinking of others. You would always go that extra mile to help others. Whereas I… I only care about my own problems…."

" Do you really think so? Would a person who only cares of himself worry about me and come after me to make sure that I'm okay? ' Cause I don't think so." he said, " 'Sides, I'm always caught up on my own problems. If I wasn't I wouldn't have turned '**black**' and caused so much trouble." He then leaned on the wall and stared blankly at the ground for 10 seconds.

" I don't know what to do, anymore. I just feel upset. Akito found out about us and he just vented his anger on Rin. All I did was stare at her. I didn't do anything, just stare blankly at her bruises…"

" It really is useless to talk about it with Akito…" I said.

" What would I do now? I don't know if she'll ever forgive me. I'm so ashamed."

Tohru's POV

_I wonder how Haru's doing? Is he okay?_ I thought. My mind went on wondering if Haru's going to be okay. When I got home, Shigure noticed my gloomy mood.

" Hey, Is something wrong?" he asked me.

" Haru went ' **black **' just awhile ago…" I answered.

" Oh… I see. He must have thought of something really upsetting to him. I wonder what it's all about…"

END


	6. Girl? Who?

START

Yuki's POV

_You like Joanne right? Why not tell how you feel about her?_ Haru's words haunted me as I read a book on my bed. I stopped reading and started to look out the window. Questions started to build up in my mind. _If I did tell her, what am I going to say? Will she turn away? What if she found someone else? What if I can't do it?_ I thought as I looked out to the starry night.

" Maybe I should get some sleep. This is getting into me…" I said to myself as I got up, changed and went to sleep.

-----

Joanne inched closer to me as I held her closer, holding her tighter as I waved my hand through her hair. She turned to me as I smiled to her. She then got more closer.

" I love you." She whispered in my ear and she held me tighter.

-----

I woke to a start. Sitting upright on my bed, sweating and breathing heavily. I sighed and fell back on my bed. This is the fifth dream I woke up to in just one night.

_Why am I dreaming it all over again?_ I thought. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't so I got up.

_It's getting bright outside, anyways…_I told myself.

-----

" Umm… Could I talk to Joanne for a moment?" I asked the group while they ate lunch, breaking their conversation.

Edward, Bella, Alice and Joanne all exchanged looks. Edward then nodded to them and looked straight at me.

" Sure. Go ahead." Edward said approvingly, he sounded a little worried though.

I headed straight to the door while Joanne followed me. We went outside and closed the doors shut behind us. No one seems to be outside at this hour.

" Do you have something to say?" she asked.

" This might shock you, but…" I said, stepping closer to her.

" Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

" No! No… you're fine. I just-" I said, stepping much more closer to her, " I want you to help me with something, It's about… our upcoming field trip next week." I said

" I thought Machi is helping… you?" she asked, confused.

" She was… But then, I just met this girl."

" Girl!? Who?"

" … You." I said, and then kissed her softly on the lips.

Joanne's POV

" Girl!? Who?" I asked.

" … You." he said and kissed me softly on the lips. I touched my lips. I didn't expect this, since her has a rumored girlfriend, Machi. Then suddenly, Edward came, caught me by the wrist and ran toward the hallway where Yuki won't be able to see us.

" What is wrong with you?! Let go of me!" I said, rubbing off his hand from my wrist.

" What were you thinking? You could have gone insane there!" he said, still not letting go of my wrist.

" But you also fell in love with a human!"

" I did, but-"

" Why don't you just accept the fact that I'm immune to human blood already?" I said, storming off to find Yuki. Edward didn't follow, which was good.

When I got back, Yuki was looking out the window.

" Yuki?" I said.

" You don't like me, do you?" he asked.

" No! I do like you. It's just-"

" Then why did you run away?"

" Edward dragged me all the way there. Let's get back. People might think that 'the Prince' got lost in some deserted island and they would really start looking for you." I said, and we both laughed. He started to play with my hair.

" They say that I'm a prince, but a prince..." he paused," Needs a princess. A princess whom he loves. Finally, I have found my princess." he said and smiled. Before I could respond, he kissed me." Say, maybe you could come over to my home?"

" Sure! Why not? It'll be fun!" I answered back, " But before we get in the classroom, don't think about this the rest of the day. Just think of something else the rest of the subjects we're having."

Then we got back in our classroom.

END


	7. Where did Yuki go?

START

Yuki's POV

" Bye, Yuki-sempai!" Kimi said as we parted for home, Machi and Joanne on each side of me.

" Oh! I need to do something… could you wait by the gate for me? Thanks!" Joanne said and left. Leaving Machi and me walking in silence. I then stopped.

" What's the matter, Yuki?" Machi asked.

" We're just friends… Right?" I asked her.

" Huh? What are you talking about?"

" We're just friends, right?" I asked once more. She fell silent.

" Yeah… sure." she finally said.

" So, you won't get mad if I told you I found someone…?" She stiffened and didn't say a word.

" Are you okay with it?" I asked her.

" O-okay…"

" After all, we're not dating anyway."

" Hehe… yeah…"

" Thank you." I smiled, stroked her cheek and left. When I reached the gate, Joanne wasn't there so I waited.

" Yuki- kun! Sorry, have you been waiting long?" Joanne said, running to me.

" No, not at all." I said feeling relieved.

Joanne's POV

" Here we are!" Yuki said as he lead me in his home, " Be quiet though, Shigure might wake up. I don't want him to spoil my mood right now."

Ah, Shigure.

" He sleeps during the day?"

" Sometimes. He says that those are the ideas of a mature, responsible adult." he let out a sigh, " Whatever we do, we can't seem to fix his mind out of it." he said and chuckled, I laughed, too.

We then sat down when I noticed the little figurine animals on the table.

" How cute! These are the 12 Zodiac animals and the cat, right?" I asked him.

" Yes, they are." he said and smiled.

" I love this!" I said as I picked up the rat figurine, " This is my favorite! You know, I was born in the year of the rat."

" Really? I- I've got something to tell you, too."

" What is it?" Then he suddenly hugged me.

Regular POV

* Poof! *

There, the place where Yuki sat, was a mouse.

" Cute! Where did you come from?" Joanne said and scooped him up, " And where did Yuki-kun go?"

" It's me, Yuki." the mouse said to her.

" Huh? But-but how did you…?"

" I turn into a mouse whenever I'm hugged by the opposite gender or when I'm weak. It's a family curse. That's why you don't see me hug someone in public. So please don't tell anyone."

"I promise but do all of you turn into mice?"

" No… But haven't you noticed? I'm the rat of the zodiac."

Joanne thought for a moment.

" Then Kyo must be… The cat!" Joanne said.

" Yes… He is."

" Yuki?" a familiar voice said, " Where are you?"

" Oh no… That's Shigure. Run! Run as far away as possible." Yuki ordered. Joanne nodded and started to run.

" Bye! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Joanne called as she ran for home, thrilled at what she had discovered.

Edward's POV

" Where have you been?" Carlisle said when Joanne got home.

" I got some errands at school. Treasurer, remember?" she said, pointing at herself. But she looked suspicious so I tried to read her mind.

_Give it up, Edward. Don't try me…_Joanne thought. She must have noticed what I was doing. Darn.

" Well, anyways, you're grounded for yelling at Edward just awhile ago at school" Carlisle said to her, " And you better say sorry to him, too."

" I'm sorry, Edward. Just lost my cool back there." she winked, " Anyways, I'm going hunting." she said as she went out.

" She doesn't know what 'grounded' means, does she?" Bella said.

" I'm sure she will someday."

" I'm sure she does. It's just that she did something…" And I told the story.

-----

" HOLD IT! DID I JUST HEAR EDWARD SAY YUKI AND JOANNE KISSED?!?! HOLY- TELL ME I'M JUST IMAGINING HIM SAYING THAT!" Bella yelled.

" You're not, Bella." Alice said.

" But then the Volturi will come!" Bella said, worried.

" Don't worry. The Volturi wouldn't come here, I'm positive." I said. I hope what I said was right.

END


	8. OUT!

START

Kyo's POV

" I'm going out for awhile…" Yuki said, heading for the door.

" What the! Where are ya goin'? It's a Sunday for cryin' out loud!" I shouted at him.

" What? I can't just stay here and do nothing! Besides, I have…. A meeting." Yuki said and went out, I followed him.

" You can't possibly have a meeting on a freakin' Sunday!"

" He just wants to see Joanne…" Haru said, poofing out of nowhere, " He's going to her home." Yuki flushed bright red.

" That's it? You-" I cut-off.

" Where did you come from?" Yuki asked Haru.

" I was walking around when I bumped into them." he said, pointing to Bella and Edward who also poofed out of nowhere, " They said that the were looking for you."

" We just thought that we would drop by…. You know, just talk." Bella said.

" Bella!" Tohru said, running out to greet her.

" Tohru!" Bella said, hugging her, " So, what's up?"

" Nothing much. Why don't you come in?" And they went on talking.

" I'll be going now." Yuki said and left.

Alice's POV

" So, any news lately?" Jasper said as we balanced on a branch of a tree.

" We're going to play baseball this weekend! I can't wait to announce it! How about you?" I said.

" Same old…" Then we fell silent.

" Let's get back… I can't wait much longer…!"

When we got back, Joanne was introducing Yuki to the family.

" You must be Jasper?" Yuki said.

" Wow, you know much…" Jasper said, impressed, " Are you maybe in the student council?"

" Yeah…"

" Hey! We can play baseball this weekend!" I happily said, breaking their conversation.

" Cool!" Emmett said, " I might win against Edward this time!"

" I never knew you play baseball?" Yuki said.

" It's a family sport."

" But, isn't it going to rain on that day?"

" You'll know the reason why we need thunder in our game, if he could come?" Joanne said, turning to face Carlisle.

" Sure! Why not?" Carlisle said, " You're welcome anytime!"

-----

" May I ask why you need the thunder again?" Yuki asked on our way to the field.

" You'll see… By the way, could you be our umpire?" Joanne said.

" O-okay… I guess."

When we got to our positions, I first checked the weather.

" Okay, first pitch… Here we go!" I said. Emmett swung the bat the ball flew far away somewhere near Joanne's side. She started to go for it.

Yuki's POV

Emmett swung the bat and ran for his dear life, Joanne running for the ball, disappearing in the forest.

" Isn't she going to miss it?" I asked Esme.

" Nah… Joanne is a fast runner and so is Edward. Then the next second, a ball flew to Jasper. Emmett didn't make it to the base. Before I could say it, Esme took over.

" OUT!" She said.

The game went on for four hours until it was almost sunset. I have to admit, it's fun watching baseball. Especially when the players are vampires.

" Woah, that was some game!" Emmett said, twirling the bat around.

" And yet, another tie. I wonder when's our next game?" Edward said.

' That we have to wait." Alice said.

" I better get going. It's getting late. Tohru might get worried." I said looking back at them. When I looked up front, I almost bumped into someone.

" Hold it there, pardner!" He said.

" Who are you?" Edward said taking a step closer to him.

" The name's Chiaki. Chiaki Tadase." He said, his golden eyes twinkling.

END


	9. Alone?

START

Regular POV

" Chiaki Tadase." The boy said, his golden eyes twinkling.

" I see, I'm Carlisle and this is my family. Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Joanne and Yuki. So… Why are you… here?" Carlisle said.

" Oh, I just thought that maybe I could play baseball… But I can see that ya'll on your way home?" he said eyeing Yuki.

" Yes, we were. So, if you could excuse us…" Joanne said, walking with Yuki beside her.

" You hav'ta be careful aroun' dis parts. A lot of humans aroun' here…" Chiaki said, still eyeing Yuki.

" Yeah, we will. Thank you…" Carlisle said and started to leave when a gentle breeze blew.

All vampires looked at Chiaki.

" What?" Chiaki said, confused.

" Nothing… We'll be leaving now." Carlisle said.

Chiaki stared at them as they left, until he couldn't see them anymore.

" You think you could get away that easily?" he said to himself, " Think again…"

-At the Cullen's home-

" Yuki, you have to be careful when you're alone. Chiaki Tadase is a vampire." Carlisle informed Yuki.

" A vampire nomad at that." Edward said, " And he drinks human blood, unlike us. He's intending to kill you."

" What?!? Oh no… Please, you have to be careful! I don't want to lose you…" Joanne said, worried at what might happen, " Please…"

" I'll be fine. I promise…" Yuki said and kissed her on the forehead.

Alice's POV

- the next day -

" I'll race you!" Emmett said, tying his roller skates on.

" You're on!" Bella said, and started to skate ahead.

" Hey! No fair! I didn't even say go!" Emmett said and dashed off.

" * Sigh * There they go again…" I said, skating our way to school, " You're used to this, Joanne."

" Skating is my life. I started ice skating when I was 4." Joanne said, " I even told Carlisle that I want to have lessons again."

" I see what you mean." Jasper said. Then out from a distance, we saw Tohru, Kyo and Yuki. They seem to be walking but stopped because of a sudden blow ( Bella And Emmett particularly ).

" Yuki!" Joanne said and went to meet him.

" You skate? Explains the sudden blow." Yuki said, " Who's racing who?"

" Bella and Emmett. They wanted to see who is faster."

" Woah. How did they get that fast?" Kyo said.

Oh no. We forgot about Kyo and Tohru.

" Oh… We practice a lot… You know what they say, practice makes perfect!" Joanne said.

" But isn't that impossible to-"

" Whoops! Let's hurry, we'll be late." Jasper interrupted, " Come on, Alice. I don't want my little ballerina to be late." he said and smiled. I smiled back him.

" Nice save!" I whispered to him and Joanne.

Joanne's POV

-8 hours of school later-

" Hey! Could you help me with this?" Manabe said after I came in the student council room.

" O-okay…" I said and picked up a box and put it in the cabinet. " What happened here?"

" Machi got angry and thrashed the place. I'm not sure what got into her mind."

" I see… Speaking of Machi, where is she?"

" She's at the rooftop. I sent her there to think of what she's done here."

" Oh… Ah, by the way, have you by any chance, seen Yuki around?"

" Nope, he must have gone home early. Or maybe taking a stroll in the woods."

" Alone!?!"

Oh no.

Yuki's POV

After school, I decided to have a little walk in the nearby woods. I always feel relaxed in the woods.

" At last, I'm out from all that chaos with Motoko- san and her fan club." I said to myself.

" Enjoying your walk?" A voice from behind said. I turned around to see a boy with blond hair, wearing slacks and a vest shirt, his golden eyes staring at mine.

" You look familiar… Have we met?" I asked.

" Haven't you remembered? I was the one you almost bumped into…" he said to me.

That struck me.

' _Yuki, you have to be careful when you're alone. Chiaki Tadase is a vampire.'_

' Please, you have to be careful! I don't want to lose you…' …Joanne…

" Y-you're… Chiaki Tadase…" I said, shaking.

" You remembered quite well… You must be at the top 5 in your school?" he said stepping closer. I stepped back.

" So… What are you going to do? Since we're here and we're not saying anything anymore, I'm guessing that you know what I'm about to do?" I stepped farther back.

" _Think of something, Yuki… Joanne doesn't want to lose you…" _I thought.

Then, without thinking, I ran as fast as I could. But it was no use. He still out-runned me and cornered me at a hollowed tree.

" Oh, were you trying to run away? Sorry, but that's not going to work!" He said and aimed at me.

Then thoughts started to build in my head. Including the one I'm grateful for…

Joanne

END


	10. I promise

START

Yuki's POV

Chiaki charged at me but without even thinking about it, I ducked. Chiaki hit the tree, orange leaves falling from it.

" You seem to have a few moves up your sleeves." he said and reached for me.

" DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Joanne said and grabbed his neck, " Don't. Ever. Touch. Him."

" Hmph!" Chiaki said. He grabbed Joanne with his free hand and threw her to the tree right beside me.

_Joanne!_ I thought and went to her side.

" I seemed to have underestimated ya'll." he said and ran away.

" Are you okay?" I asked Joanne after Chiaki was gone. She didn't answer. Her head kept looking down, " J-Joanne?"

Then she suddenly hugged me.

*Poof! *

" Promise me that you'd be more careful next time…" Joanne said, then looked into my eyes, " I really don't want to… lose you." She said, hugging me again.

" I promise…." I said then kissed her cheek.

" Woah! Yuki has issues!" Emmett said, and came out from the bushes followed by his foster siblings.

Edward's POV

" Woah! Yuki has issues!" Emmett said as we came out from our hiding place.

" Quit it, Emz." I said.

" Dude! Emz?! You gotta be kidding me, man! When did you start calling me that?"

" EMMETT! Just… Stop! Okay? Stop!" Bella said, angrily.

" Fine! Whatevs…" he said, then shut his mouth.

" So this is the secret you've been hiding from us. But that's not important right now. You could have lost your life out there…" I said as we all surrounded Joanne and Yuki.

" I know… It just slipped out of my mind. I should have been more aware of what I'm doing…' Yuki said then turned his head to Joanne, " I should have been more…. Careful."

" At least now you know the danger you're in. Come on. We better tell Carlisle. You're life is in real danger." I said as I got up.

" What about Joanne?" Yuki said.

" She's fine. She's just trying to calm herself."

~Cullen's home~

" What are we going to do?" I said after we told Carlisle of what happened earlier in the woods, all of us gathered on the 'dining table' that we barely used, except for Joanne and Yuki.

" It seems that Chiaki is like James but much more fierce. I'll see what we can do to stop him from causing any more danger." he said and went to his study.

" I'll go check on Joanne and Yuki." Alice said.

" No… I'll do it." I said. I went to the living room where Yuki and Joanne were. Joanne's face was still buried on Yuki shoulder.

" She really doesn't want to let go of you." I said, half –smiling and sat beside him.

" No. But thanks for telling me anyways." Yuki said and smiled back. Then we both fell silent.

" Had she encountered something like this before?" Yuki said, breaking the silence.

" She did… During her human years. That was when we were her new neighbors in her town. She was walking with her friend, one night. When a gang beat them up, and took her friend with them, leaving her there. Alice found her still breathing. She took her home, and Carlisle did the rest." Yuki was silent. He put his hand on Joanne's head, smoothing her head gently.

" I think you should sleep here for the night, Yuki." Alice said, " Chiaki might attack you on your way home. And besides, it looks like Joanne won't let go until tomorrow. Don't worry though, we'll make sure that Chiaki will be disposed of for good."

Alice's POV

We all sat in the living room while Yuki slept, his head on Joanne's lap, waiting for Carlisle's plan. Carlisle then came out from his study.

" I think that… we should do the same with what we did with James. Take Yuki somewhere far away, keeping a close eye on him to make sure that he won't be tricked by Chiaki."

" When do we start?" I asked.

" We're starting-" Edward stopped Carlisle and put his finger on his lips, telling us to be quiet for a while. Yuki woke up.

" Why is everyone so quiet?" Yuki said, rubbing his eyes.

" Shh…." Edward shushed him.

" Edward?" Bella whispered.

" I can hear someone's thoughts…. It's… Chiaki's!" Edward said. Then suddenly, the window smashed into a million tiny pieces. Chiaki jumped in, followed by a few more vampires. They looked like they're newborn vampires.

" Should've known that you read minds. Oh well…" He said then charged at Joanne and Yuki. Luckily, Jasper blocked Chiaki's way.

" Hey! Get outta my way!" Chiaki said.

" Run!" Jasper said. Joanne nodded and hugged Yuki.

*Poof! *

" Wha' in tarnation?" Chiaki said.

Joanne carried Yuki ( the mouse ), took his clothes and ran off.

Joanne's POV

I ran. Ran as fast as I could, but I was still outrunned by two of Chiaki's newborns. They both cornered us. They slowly came to us with no way out.

" Aww… Can't find a way out… Can you?" One of Chiaki's newborn said. My mind stopped and I couldn't think straight. Yuki then suddenly kissed my cheek.

" Joanne, whatever happens… I'll always love you…"

END


	11. What happened?

START

Regular POV

" Joanne, whatever happens… I'll always love you…" Yuki said as his eyes filled with tears, preparing for what might happen to him.

" Nothing's going to happen! Nothing…" Joanne said. She suddenly felt that Yuki's heart is beating faster than usual.

" Yuki?" Joanne said and saw Yuki close his eyes and fall to her lap.

" Joanne!" Edward said as he attacked the newborns surrounding Joanne and Yuki, " What happened?"

" He fainted…"

" Take him back to our home… Don't worry, Chiaki's taken care of so no one's home by

now."

Edward's POV

" Edward!" Bella said, " Alice! She just stopped!"

_Alice…?_ I thought and went to her side. She was having a vision.

_*Crash! *_

_Our window broke into a million pieces and in came a newborn._

" _I thought my family's taking care of you!" Joanne said._

" _I sneaked out of their sight and now I'm here…" the newborn said with a grin, " I knew you'd be here with him."_

_Joanne charged at her and almost took the newborn by the neck but she dodged and ran to Yuki. The newborn opened her mouth._

" _NO!"_

_The newborn bit him by the neck. Joanne pushed the newborn to the wall and ripped her to pieces and burned every bit of her until she was gone. Joanne went back to Yuki's side. Yuki changed by the second as Joanne watches._

" _Oh no… What am I going to do?"_

" Make sure that no newborn gets out of our sight!" I said.

" What did she see?" Bella asked.

" One of the newborns sneaked past us and went to follow Joanne. Apparently, Yuki was bitten."

" Wait… There's one missing…" Jasper said and counted the newborns again, " There's really one missing!"

" Oh no…"

Joanne's POV

_~Meanwhile~_

_Please wake up…_ I thought as I watched Yuki. We were alone at home while Edward and the others fought the newborns. _Please… Wake up…_

* Crash! *

Another one of our windows smashed into pieces and in came a newborn.

" I thought my family's taking care of you!" I said.

" I sneaked out of their sight and now I'm here…" she said with a grin, " I knew you'd be here with him."

I tried to take her by the neck but she dodged and ran to Yuki. She then opened her mouth.

" NO!"

She grinned then bit him on the neck. I pushed her to the wall and ripped her to pieces and burned every bit of her. Then she was gone. I went back to Yuki's side to see if he was okay. He slowly started to change by the second as his skin started to go pale.

" Oh no… What am I going to do?" I said, panicking. _I'm not used to this! I wish Carlisle were here!_

Then Yuki started to open his eyes.

" Yuki?" I said.

" What… Happened?" he said rubbing his eyes.

" You fainted. But I guess you're okay now…"

" Why are you looking at me like that? Is something wrong?" he said. I panicked at his question.

" Oh no… We're too late!" Bella said as she entered the house followed by the others.

" What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

" I think it's best that you find out for yourself…" Alice said and shoved a mirror to Yuki's face. Yuki examined himself then looked at me with a shocked face.

" It seems that… You've turned… Vampire." I said and looked down.

END


	12. Major Problem

I haven't updated in like.... Forever! But thank goodness that I did! I'm so sorry for all those who have been waiting!

START

Joanne's POV

" Oh no… This is bad." Yuki said. He now had light red eyes, and his skin was pale as before.

" Why is it? Spending your whole immortal life being a vampire with Joanne, the love of your life, is a bad thing?" Rosalie said in a dramatic way. I shot her a dirty look.

" No. That's not the problem. In fact, that's a good thing. The problem is… How am I going to tell this to Akito?"

" Who's Akito?" Alice asked, putting the mirror away.

" He's the head of the family. If he sees me like this tomorrow, someone's going to get hurt." Yuki said in panic.

" Don't worry! You're not going to get hurt! We vampires don't get harmed. EVER. Except when you rip them apart and burn them but that doesn't matter! We're made of steel!" Emmett said, grinning and punched himself making an impression of a gorilla. Bella punched him.

" What?"

Bella just shrugged and looked away.

" That's not what I'm talking about. By 'someone' I meant by Tohru or Shigure… As much as I hate to mention it but maybe my brother could get hurt…." Yuki said.

" You have a brother?"

" Sorry to not have told you…"

" Now that is a problem." Edward said.

" What? The whole 'Yuki having a brother' thing?" Emmett said. We all looked at him.

" What is wrong with you? Really?" Jasper said.

" What?!"

" Not that! I meant telling it to the head of the Sohma family." Edward said, ignoring Emmett.

" He could act more of his human self just like before..." Bella suggested.

" Of course! Alice! Do you some contacts with you?"

" Got it right here!" Alice waved the box around, " I kept it just in case he really DID become a vampire..."

" Perfect! Yuki can wear those tomorrow! But you have to apply them again after a few hours. And once more, you have to remember to blink at least three times a minute." Edward said.

" You have to let your eyes wander every thirty seconds or so. Humans don't stare at one thing for too long." Jasper added.

" And move your shoulders a little to show that you're breathing." Alice said.

" You also have to move once in a while, too. Like pretending to scratch something!" Emmett added.

" And that's it! If you remember all of these, I'm sure there would be no problems at all" Edward said.

" Except for one problem… Do you still change when hugged?" Carlisle said, his eyes looking at Yuki and back to me.

" Hmm… I haven't thought of that…" Edward said, thoughtfully, " Why not give it a try?"

" Umm… Okay?" I said.

Edward's POV

" Why not give it a try?" I said.

" Umm… Okay?" Joanne said and without another word she hugged Yuki.

* Poof!*

He changed into a mouse but instead of having his normal eye color like he used to, he had bright red eyes. After Joanne loosed her grip on him, he ran back to the couch and looked up at us.

" So… Seeing you guys **enlarge** means that I still change to my mouse form, huh?" he said then chuckled. We laughed with him but stopped when we heard the door open.

" Hi! Sorry to have come in so suddenly! You see the door was open and…" Tohru said.

" We just let ourselves in…" Kyo finished. Upon seeing Yuki in his mouse form, they both stopped.

" What are you doing, idiot?!?! We could get killed by Akito when he finds out!!!!" Kyo shouted at Yuki, " And why the hell are your eyes red?!"

" Uh... Excuse us for a moment..." Carlisle said and montioned us to come closer and have a short family meeting.

" Are we going to tell them?" Rosalie said.

" We don't have any other choice."

" Unless Jasper puts them to sleep..." Emmett said.

" That will work but there will come a time when they'll find out again. I think it's best we tell them the truth."

" Okay then..." Rosalie sighed. We all looked back at Kyo and Tohru and told them the truth.

-------

" So you're saying you guys are vampires... And Yuki just turned into a vampire too?" Kyo said.

" That's right." Carlisle said. Kyo shifted his position and looked at Yuki and Joanne sitting beside each other across from him.

" And I suppose you both are lovers?" Kyo exclaimed.

" Yeah!? What is it to you? It's not like you and Tohru aren't lovers too, you know! C'mon! It's pretty obvious you both are!" Joanne shouted back. Tohru blushed, " I'm sorry, Tohru. You must be embarassed after what I said."

" No! Not at all! But I'm glad Sohma-kun has feelings for you!" Tohru smiled. Kyo sighed and shook his head.

" How are you going to tell this to the Head of your family? If he finds out, I mean..." Joanne said worriedly, ignoring Kyo.

" I'm not sure... But I'll find a way." Yuki said and smiled.

END

Okay... This may be not the best chapter I've ever written... But still! :D Review please! Every review is treasure to me! Except those reviews that includes hate in them....


End file.
